


What's Real

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a new monster plays mind tricks on the pack, Stiles and Derek need to affirm their existence and what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Real

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based on Torako's [art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/48308238602/kissu-kissu), I think I'm just narrating her art at this point xD
> 
> I was surprised when I realized this is the first NSFW Sterek I've written without demon!Stiles though, that's pretty cool.

Stiles didn’t hesitate as he climbed into Derek’s lap, hands on either side of his head to pull him into a passionate, desperate kiss. The alpha followed suit, hands on Stiles’ cheeks that also reached to stroke his neck. Their bodies molded together as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek as much as they could in the large chair because he needed to be closer, he needed to feel Derek’s heart beating against his chest. He had to know how real this is and that it wasn’t a lie. I couldn’t be a lie, not with the way Derek’s lips were moving against his own, their frantic breath mingling against their mouths that refused to break apart long enough to inhale properly.

Derek growled lowly, not in warning but in arousal, when the Stiles' hands stroked over his sensitive ears until his fingers could find purchase in gripping his dark locks. His own large hands moved to the back of Stiles’ neck, blunt fingernails digging in but not breaking skin. A shiver ran down Stiles’ spin and he moaned into the kiss, hips rocking forward of their own accord.

This wasn’t like their usual after battle encounter. Typically they had survived yet another death threat, one of them could have died, one or both of them had been bleeding or bruised and beaten and they acted fast. Clothes were torn and strewn onto the floor, the adrenal rushing through their veins dictating their actions. It was fast and it was intense.

Today, Stiles would have said it was more intense. The way Derek’s fingertips brushed carefully over every inch of skin he could reach, gently pushing his t-shirt down to reach additional mole-covered skin that was otherwise inaccessible. It was slow, it was meticulous, it assured them of their mutual existence.

It had been a creature of magical properties that distorted reality. You couldn’t be sure of what or who was real, if your memories belonged to you or if the creature had planted them there to toy with you. Stiles still needed to finish researching it, but it wasn’t pertinent with the thing being dead. They managed to kill it with a lot of luck and no physical damage. The emotional trauma however…

Stiles breathed Derek in, reminiscing in the scent of wood and dirt that clung to his skin. Gold eyes stared into open, glowing red eyes and he remembered this, he knew how real this was.

“Ah…” The moan forced it’s way out of Stiles mouth when Derek gripped the boy’s ass, shifting him closer on his lap and aligning their erections still trapped in the confines of their jeans.

Derek’s calloused fingers were rough and warm Stiles’ lower back as they pushed his shirt up. Stiles almost expected Derek to haul the shirt straight off but Derek took his time. He licked Stiles’ lips before pulling away, nosing at Stiles chin and prompting him to expose his neck so Derek could breathe in his scent. The alpha inhaled deeply before his tongue licked a long stripe up Stiles’ pulse. The teen gasped, mouth open as he let himself breathe loudly and shake in Derek’s grip. Hands and tongue working on him, telling him that they existed and that they belonged to each other.

The alpha only took a break from scenting him when he pulled the shirt over Stiles head, dropping it to the side of the chair before placing his open palms on Stiles chest and nipping gently at his neck.

“Mmm…” Stiles sighed, fingernails dragging down the back of Derek’s scalp to his tender neck, evoking another growl deep in his partner’s throat.

When Derek’s palms had traced every inch of skin Stiles’ chest had to offer, lingering over the many freckles and moles his skin was littered with, he pulled his hands away but not before sweeping over a particularly ticklish spot near Stiles’ hips. The teen yelped, choking on a laugh as he bounced up in Derek’s laps, golden eyes glaring down with a smile at the mischievous green hazel eyes that had settled down from their alpha state, now that he was assured of Stiles’ existence.

Derek smirked, pulling his own shirt off in one tug, displacing Stiles' hands until his shirt was discarded near the other t-shirt. They came back down on Derek’s bare shoulders and Stiles leaned forward, open mouth on Derek’s chest to taste him, feel him, know him. The alpha settled back into the chair, breathing shallow as Stiles’ lips kissed a wet trail all across his chest to claim him.

Before Stiles could mark all of Derek’s chest, the alpha started moving his hips in small, subtle circles. If Stiles hadn’t been so hyperaware of their movements together, he might not have noticed but he did, and he moaned softly against Derek’s chest, letting his own hips rut in a similar fashion.

Stiles arms wrapped around Derek’s shoulders as their movements increased in speed. Derek’s own hands holding Stiles firmly at his lower back to increase the pressure as they rocked their hard erections together. Stiles breathing had broken into soft, incoherent gasps and moans against his partner’s ear, wanting more but also needing to savour the moment. 

Finally it seemed Derek could not dwell in their teenage motions any longer and reached between them. His nimble hands unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans and his slightly clawed fingertips dragged through his mess of pubic hair before wrapping around the base of Stiles’ cock and pulling him out of his boxers.

“Ahhh!” Stiles moaned loudly, biting down on Derek’s neck and that made the alpha snarl in the best way possible. It was audible and Stiles could bet it made his fangs grow as biting normally did with Derek. The kink was mutual, however, and Stiles would turn into a mumbling and shivering mess at the thought of Derek’s teeth marking all over his body.

Derek stroked Stiles firmly for a few seconds before letting him go, much to the teen’s disappointment as the long whine in his ear suggested, to turn to his own jeans and relieving his own straining erection from the tight confines of his pants.

He sighed, kissing Stiles shoulder when he was free, letting his hand grip his own length, giving it a few short tugs before pulling Stiles close with his other palm, still resting on the Stiles' lower back.

“Derek!” Stiles choked, rutting forward at the hot, intimate sensation. The alpha wrapped his hand around their both lengths as Stiles’ hips started thrusting, setting the rhythm.

Derek let his teeth scrape along Stiles’ collarbone and neck as the teen rocked forward in long, calculated thrusts. Stiles often enjoyed taking control and Derek didn’t hesitate to let him, he was good at controlling their movements and easily sensed how much he should tease before continuing on before either party got frustrated. Sometimes he teased just to be an ass, but Derek could easily put him in his place if he took it too far.

Their rutting gradually picked up speed, their precome making Stiles’ movements easier and adding a slick sound to their hot breath and moans filling their air. Derek’s claws were threatening to extend and he groaned a warning that Stiles immediately picked up on. His hips moved faster as Derek’s grip tightened, his own fingernails digging into Derek’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises if Derek didn’t heal as fast as he did.

Derek came first, sinking his teeth into Stiles sensitive neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make Stiles moan and spill over his hand shortly after Derek. The teen shuddered through his orgasm, hips rocking without rhythm as Derek breathed harshly against his neck, hand still tight around them to milk their climax for all it was worth.

Stiles collapsed against the alpha’s chest, nuzzling his shoulder and sighing contentedly, feeling Derek smirk on his skin. Through the hazy after glow, Stiles felt Derek lean over the side of the chair and listened to the rustling of clothing - probably wiping his hand off on Stiles t-shirt because he had no sense of what Stiles had to go through to hide any stains from his father when doing laundry.

When his clean hands returned to stroke down Stiles’ bare back, Stiles all but purred as he melted further into Derek’s embrace. Neither said a word. They simply held each other; familiar, warm skin touching despite the sweat and inevitable discomfort from their position in their chair. They were together, as they should be and nothing could convince them that this had not been real.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/48329913809/torakodragon-kissu-kissu-torah-youre-not) if you want


End file.
